When Angels Die
by Sonqbird
Summary: My own version of when Aeris died. Rated PG13 for language and violence.


  
Author's note: I had to write this. I think it's cute. No flames, you biznitches. I  
don't know the exact words that Cloud and Sephiroth say when Aeris kicks  
the bucket, but...uh...I tried.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The city was purely breathtaking; crystalized pillars standing proudly tall, supporting the gem-like area with gentle care. Sunlight filtered from up above, a euphorial appearance at every corner within the Cetra City. Illusion of water gave the city an ethereal feel that took one down a stretch of imagination and daydreaming. It was beautiful; Cetran made.  
  
The AVALANCHE members stood there; Cloud in the lead as usual, Tifa standing to  
the right, an awed look upon her pretty face. Barret to the left, ragged expression held  
in mystic wonder at such beauty he had never seen. Nanaki was behind Tifa, the fur  
on his back standing straightly up, prepared for any sort of attack. Yuffie was carefully  
standing behind Barret, making an attempt to steal his materia; some glory had to go  
back to her hometown. Cid was standing beside Nanaki, his cigarette nearly falling  
out of his mouth. Vincent was behind all of them, cold eyes glaring at Yuffie's back until  
she felt it and stopped messing with Barret's pocket. The group was assembled; now  
it was time to rescue their last member.  
  
Slowly and carefully they descended down glass-assuming stairs, each footstep  
producing a bell-like ring that was heard throughout the entire area. Yuffie and Nanaki  
jumped at several occasions; which resulted in nervous laughter from all but Vincent.  
Cloud was still in the lead, mako blue eyes set with a fierce narrowing of determination  
to save his dear friend from the bastard they called Sephiroth. Tifa was by his side, her  
lips pressed into a thin life. Sephiroth had killed her family, she would not let him kill  
her friend as well. Everyone's humor quickly evaporated when they descended from  
the bottom step into the heart and center of the Cetra Secret that had been deserted  
for so long.  
  
Cloud strained his eyes to see a young girl on the altar. He knew immediately who  
it was. 'Aeris....' He motioned to the others, and they walked closer. The altar was detached  
from the rest of the area, upraised stepping stones of some sort would have to be  
used. They seemed sturdy enough. Tifa started forward, but Cloud held her back  
with his arm.  
  
"Let me go...."  
  
Tifa looked at him for a moment; then nodded and stepped back to allow him to  
proceed. Cloud watched her for a second, then stepped forward and hopped onto  
the first stepping stone. Step-by-step, he made his way to Aeris. He crept up the  
tiny set of stairs leading up onto the very altar it's self. He watched her. She was  
on her knees; hands clasped tightly together in prayer. 'She's praying for Holy....'  
Aeris had her eyes closed. She didn't even stir at Cloud's footsteps.  
  
Cloud stepped closer to her. Then his body began to tremble; Sephiroth was  
invading his mind again. 'No...go away, you bastard....' He nearly fell back, hands  
clasped to his ears as if he could block Sephiroth out as if the old General was  
a mere sound. No such luck. His senses were ensnared; he was completely  
under control. With fluid grace not of his own, he reached behind him and pulled  
his Buster Sword from it's back-strap. He positioned himself to stand in front  
of Aeris. Sword was slowly raised above his golden head; he began to lurch forward,  
bringing down his sword to slice her body into two.  
  
'No!!! STOP IT!!' He was weak; he couldn't fight....  
  
"CLOUD!"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"  
Cloud groggily snapped out of the possessive nightmare turning into reality. Tifa  
and Barret's voice reached into his brain and drove the darkness out. With his  
eyes half-closed, he slumped back. "No...what are you making me do...."  
  


**************************************************  


  
Aeris slowly opened her eyes. She looked up and saw Cloud standing before her.   
'He came for me....? But I'm putting him in danger by his being here...' Her eyes were  
completely locked with his; he had such beautiful blue eyes. Then a sharp pain  
was felt in her stomach. Her head fell down; emerald orbs seeing...a blade pierced  
through her flesh. Then everything went blurry....  
  


**************************************************  
  


From up above; Sephiroth came. Sword raised, ready to slice the Cetra in half. His  
aquamarine mako orbs showed no mercy. Then he came to the ground. Masamune  
blade was driven through Aeris's back, through and out of her stomach. He had a  
sadistic grin on his lips as he heard Aeris gasp; her last breath as she fell forward.  
Her pink braid fell out of her hair; Holy Materia falling out. The same instant it touched  
the ground was the moment the life of Aeris came to a horrible end.  
  
Cloud's eyes were wide; fixated on Aeris as she fell forward. His head jerked up  
for a minute; sapphire orbs locked with aquamarine orbs. The nearly happy look  
drove him over the edge. He fell down to his own knees, gently catching Aeris  
in his arms. "Aeris...." He shook her gently; no movement nor breathing.  
  
"This can't be happening!" He looked up to Sephiroth again; the look in his  
eyes would make anyone stand back, if they had any common sense. But  
not Sephiroth. He had no such fear of any man.  
  
"Soon the girl will be come a part of the Planet. She will be reborn."  
  
"How can you say that!? Aeris is gone....Aeris will no longer laugh, cry...  
or get angry..."  
  
"Stop acting as if you were sad."  
  
Cloud leapt up to his feet, grabbing his Buster Sword.  
  
"There's no need to act as if you're mad, either." Sephiroth raised his arms  
and flew up into the air, his sea-green eyes glaring down upon the younger man.  
  
"Because, Cloud...you are..." And he was gone.  


  
**************************************************  
  


With a shrieking cry, Jenova fell down on Cloud, ready to strike and kill the "puppet".  
But of course, Cloud had his backup. Tifa and Yuffie raced up the stairs to join their  
comrade and destroy the evil thing before them. Jenova immediately cast Aqua Beam  
on them; Yuffie fell to her knees, while Tifa staggered and Cloud did nothing -- he had  
the Water Ring equipped, so of course it aborbed the attack. Tifa quickly cast Cure 2  
on Yuffie. As the euphorial light washed over the ninja girl, she leapt to her feet and  
was ready to resume battle.  
  
Cloud cast Bolt 3 on the thing; Jenova snarled and shot a jet of water down on him.  
Taking no notice, he watched Yuffie perform her attack. Running forward, the young  
girl slashed with extreme rage and hatred, penetrating deep into Jenova's flesh.  
Jumping back, she narrowly avoided a jet of water shot at her. Tifa then performed  
Somersault and Beat Rush, pounding her fists and feet into the stomach of the  
creature. She was knocked back with a jet of water, and Cloud cast Cure on her.  
  
Yuffie summoned Bahamut -- everyone was held back in a protective shield away  
from the battle as the Great Dragon King descended down into their world. Bahamut's  
mouth opened, a firement of energy forming, and then blasted at Jenova with extreme  
force unlike any Summon Force they had. As it went away, Cloud and the others  
appeared back into real time. Tifa quickly took action, and summoned Ifrit. As the  
Fire God appeared, they were once more swept back, as he cast his firey rage  
against Jenova. With one final shrieking cry, Jenova dissapeared in a flash of  
red as the team came back from the Summoning Embrace.  
  
  


**************************************************  


  
'Because, you are....a puppet.'  
  
Cloud staggered back; how in the world could he be a puppet? He was a  
real person! Sephiroth was playing tricks again...the bastard.  
  
'I'm....a puppet?'  


  
**************************************************  


  
Tifa gently knelt down and brushed a few strands of hair out of Aeris's eyes. It  
was too much for the younger girl, and she stood up, running away with tears  
in her eyes. Yuffie stood there for a few minutes. Then slowly she started to  
sob. She grabbed Cloud and hugged him tightly, sniffling and trying not to  
cry harder. But it was too much for her as well, so she too ran. Cloud gently  
scooped Aeris up into his arms, and started down the stairs.  
  
Stepping slowly into the water, Cloud carried the body of Aeris with a stoic  
expression on his face. Further out into the water he went, until he reached  
a sharp cliff in the water; where it dropped down to where eyes couldn't see.  
Cloud set her body on the water, and solemnly watched her float down and  
away from him forever.  
  
"I love you..." When she dissapeared from sight, Cloud turned and walked  
back onto solid ground. A tear slid from his eye and splashed onto the ground.  
  
'So this is what if feels like....when angels die.'  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well? Whatcha think? Cute!? IT IS!! I nearly cried while writing it. *sniffle* Read and review,  
and I might write a story about her coming back to life. It won't be as sappy though.  
Can we just picture Aeris being pissed off and taking revenge on the Planet...?  
  



End file.
